Problem: Which decimal is equivalent to $\dfrac{26}{9}$ ? Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $2.8$ (Choice B) B $2.\overline{8}$ (Choice C) C $2.889$ (Choice D) D $2.9$
$ \dfrac{26}{9}$ represents $26 \div 9$. ${9}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{26}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${8}$ ${26}\div9={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{8}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{80}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${8}$ ${80}\div9={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{8}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{80}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${8}$ ${80}\div9={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{8}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{80}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ Notice how the decimal is repeating and will continue to repeat as we bring down more zeros. So $\dfrac{26}{9}$ is equivalent to $2.\overline{8}$.